Kidnapped
by SushiLove91
Summary: Jessica Olson is staying with her rock star boyfriend and everything seems great! But soon an emeny comes and takes Jessica hostage will Christopher save her before it's to late? Read and find out! Please Review!
1. text

"Finally." I sighed lying down on my bed closing my eyes. Today had been a long day. First, Chris and I went to the studio to shoot his new music video "Pop prince." Second, we had to avoid that stalker Libby Lamb and her team of snooping reporters almost everywhere we went. Third, Chris preformed at the staples center while I watched backstage. But I knew there would be a consequence by dating a teenage rock star that is admired all around the world. I had come to California for the summer, and was staying with Christopher and his parents. I had my own room right across from Christopher. I felt my eyelids droop, but they flew open when there were three soft knocks on my door.

"Come in," I breathed. The door opened and Christopher walked in. I sat up straight when he took a seat beside me.

"Long day, huh?" He asked. I let out a small laugh.

"That's for sure." I answered placing my hands behind my head. He chuckled and wrapped his arms pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder bathing in the bliss of this moment together. He kissed my forehead and then he kissed the bottom of my neck and I sighed in complete happiness. Soon his lips started moving up my neck to the corner of my lips and we shared an everlasting kiss that I could never forget. I felt my cheeks melt as he brought one hand up from my waist and placed it on my cheek. Soon we had to part for air and I was deeply disappointed. I wish we could have gone longer. It was truly hard to believe that I had wanted nothing to do with Christopher a few months ago. It seemed so ridiculous now.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow rock star?" I asked.

"I'm going to a meeting with my manager and you don't have to come to that so you can stay at the house tomorrow. That okay?" He asked. I felt my heart drop but kept on a smile for him.

"Yeah that's fine. When's your meeting done."

"At 3:30." He sighed. I nodded and placed my head back on his shoulder. Ugh stupid meeting! I thought with sheer hatred.

"I'm sorry that I'm always so busy." He sighed. I looked up at him and found him staring at me with his sky blue eyes. The air caught in my throat till I remembered how to breathe again. I hugged him tight and spoke softly.

"It's not your fault Christopher. No one said that it was going to be easy."

He nodded and we fell asleep in each others arms.

NEXT DAY ….

I got up and found a note on my dresser. It was from Christopher addressed to me.

Hey Jess, so I hope you enjoy your free time at the house. I will see you tonight. Stubby will drop by around one to check on you.

Love you with all my heart

Christopher

I grinned and got dressed, putting on some old faded jeans and a yellow t- shirt. I walked down stairs and got some breakfast. I poured my cereal into a bowl and went to go sit on the coach and watch T.V. Christopher's parents were away on a long awaited vacation in England and wouldn't be back till next week so I was free to be left alone. I watched some stupid soup opera's to pass the time and was about to turn it off when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and looked to see I had gotten a text from Alexis, Christopher's Ex. Wait why do I have her number? It read:

He Jess! Remember me! Yeah so I wanted to hang out, you know girl to girl and all. I thought it would be nice to have a lunch at Café La Boheme. Meet you there at 12:00! Bye!

I stared at the screen in utter shock. Wait what? Why did she want to talk to me? But I decided it was just a friendly invitation. I looked up at the clock and saw the time was 11:30. I quickly wrote Stubby a note just incase I didn't get back at one then I rushed and grabbed my sneakers and my backpack and ran out the front door. I walked on the sidewalk till I found a taxi. He pulled over and I got in and told him where to go.

When we arrived I dug out some cash that I had in my backpack and handed it to the man. He checked to make sure it was all there and then when he confirmed I paid the right amount I hopped out of the vehicle and walked over to a fancy looking building. My phone buzzed again and of course it was Alexis.

Hey Girl, could you meet me near the alley? I want to stay out of the spot light right now no offense; it's just weird being seen with your Ex's girlfriend. One of the waiter's can sneak us in the back way. See ya!

I sighed and walked to the alley near the restaurant and saw no Alexis.

"Alexis?" I called walking in deeper which was really stupid. I was grabbed from behind and a piece of cloth with a strange scent covered my mouth. I screamed but I soon became dizzy and suddenly sleepy. The man began to drag me toward a big van. He tossed me inside and climbed in himself. He shut the door and yelled at another man, the driver, to get us out of here. I looked at each of the men and then blacked out.

Stubby –POV

I walked in to the house to find it silent.

"Yo Jess, you here?" I yelled my voice echoing. No answer. I began to search the house with insane desperation. Oh man Chris is going to kill me! I thought in panic. Then I saw the piece of paper on the counter. I opened it up and it read:

Dear Stubby, Alexis invited me for some lunch. If I'm not back already then I'm running a little late so see you soon!

Jess

I looked up appalled. She had gone to lunch with Alexis? Well great I had automatically gotten myself to be the worst best friend in the history of best friends by letting him down. Dang it.

Jessica-POV

I woke up tied to a poll, my hands tied behind me. A cloth gagged me and I moaned from how stiff my body felt.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the princess is finally awake. You've been quite a sleeping beauty I must add Jessica." A man said emerging from the shadows. His face was twisted up into an ugly grin and he looked like one of those people you should never mess with. He walked over and kicked me in the gut and I let out a yelp from behind the cloth. He laughed and I whimpered in fear. What was going on? He ripped the gag from my mouth and he knelt down his face inches from mine. He had dark black eyes. That was the first thing I noticed along with his shaggy black hair.

"Wow, Christopher really got a good deal." He said in an amused tone. I then realized what was going on.

"You're wasting your time!" I growled. "I won't let him pay any ransom if that's what you're after." He laughed and I froze in shock.

"You, stupid girl. I don't want money." He laughed. "I want revenge. And you are just the way to get it"

"Me?" I squeaked. He nodded and I took a couple of well needed breathers. He watched me and I glared at him using all the viciousness that I had used with Christopher the night we met.

"And what is it you plan to do?" I snapped. He grinned amusingly and my frown deepened.

"Well let's just say he won't see you again." He said in a dangerous tone. I gulped back some of my air and stared at him with horror.

"You're going to kill me?" I croaked with fear.

"Well I'm saving that when he comes to get you."

"What makes you so sure he'll be the only one coming?" I asked.

"Then if the Po-Po come you'll be my ticket out." He said and I knew he had everything planned out. I started to struggle but the ropes where really tight.

"By the way my names Tyler." He said as if it was normal to kidnap people. I scowled at him and he smirked. We sat there in silence and I looked around to check out my surroundings. We were in some kind of warehouse. It was full of crates and I knew we were out of L.A. Why would they keep me there when sooner or later cops would be turning the city upside down?

"How did you get a hold of Alexis's phone?" I asked.

"Hey, I didn't steal it." He said throwing his hands up in defense. "She let me have it. Sure I had to make a threat or two but she can get another one."

"And why do you want revenge on Christopher?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"You'll find that out later Jessica Olson, but for now you my prisoner." Then he took the cloth and tied it around my mouth. I began to squeal and struggle but I was defenseless and weak.

"Joe, Kyle get out here!" He yelled, and two buff dudes came storming in.

"Yes boss?" The tallest one said. He had tan skin and then the other one had pale skin. Tyler glared at them and then pointed to me and I cringed.

"I want you and Kyle to watch her. Got it?" They both nodded and I watched them take spots near me keeping their eyes on me. I glared up at Tyler but he had already left his spot next to me and heading out the door.

"See you later sleeping beauty!" He called. When the door slammed shut I looked over at Kyle and Joe and I had to hold back a sob. Oh Christopher, please help, I thought. Praying to be held by him on more time.

Christopher- POV

I hopped into Sheer and pulled out of the parking space. I got onto the rode when my phone rang. It was Stubby.

"Hey Stubby. How's it going?" I answered grinning to myself.

"Umm hey Chris… Listen I know you're going to hate me but your girlfriend wasn't at the house when I got there. I found a note that said she was going to lunch with Alexis but she never came back! Dude I'm so sorry!" He said apologetically. I froze my fingers tightening its grip on the phone. All the enthusiasm was gone and I felt complete horror.

"What how could she just vanish? Stubby, you were supposed to watch her!" I yelled which was harsh but I was more worried about Jess.

"I know man I'm so sorry." He cried.

"Have you called Alexis?"

"Yeah, but she keeps on rejecting my calls."

"Then I'll come by and pick you up." I breathed. "And will go have a talk with Alexis Bender."

He agreed and hung up the phone. I shut it and threw it onto the seat next to me. God Jess, why couldn't you have stayed at the house like you were suppose to? I thought with worry and stress. The only one with the answers now was my Ex Alexis Bender. Help me lord.

**Whoa! Looks like things are gonna get rough! If you like what I've done and want me to continue right me some reviews and give me some Ideas! I want to hear your opinion! Thanks! **


	2. help

Jessica- POV

How do things like this happen? I thought. My hands beginning to hurt from the way they were placed behind my back.

"Guess whose back?" Came a dangerous voice. I looked up to see him step out from the shadows. He smirked at me and I glared back. This was a monster and soon he would be caged like an animal if the cops came. He sat down pretzel style and stared straight into my eyes still grinning. He spoke in a soft tone that made me shudder.

"Now how about I tell you a little story"

Christopher – POV

"I just don't get why she didn't come back." Stubby exclaimed putting his head in his hands while we rushed through the L.A. traffic, while staying to the speed limit I might add. I would have tried to convince him that it was all going to be okay that maybe Alexis and her lost the track of time, but the truth was I didn't know if that was true and if it was then Jess and I were going to have a serious talk. We pulled up to Alexis's Mansion and I parked the car right in front.

"So what are you going to say to her?" He asked.

"Easy," I said shrugging. "Ask where Jessica is."

"That's it?"

"Well what do you think I should do Stubby?" I snapped.

"If I were you, I would knock the snot out of her." He muttered.

"Not without all the information."

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind. Stubby followed as I made my way up the driveway. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Fetus. He had on his dark black suit and a pair of dark black shades that hid his eyes. He was tall and the light from inside made him look like a shadow. His black skin practically making him a shadow. I stepped back a little and looked up.

"Were here to see Alexis." I announced. He nodded and stepped aside. I walked in and found Alexis sitting in the dinning room with Zach. Having a romantic meal. I stormed in, taking both by surprise.

"Chris dude…How's it going?" Zach croaked nervously. Alexis wasn't as kind.

"Christopher! What are you doing here?" She demanded. I glared at her.

"I need to talk to you Alexis…Now." I said before she could refuse. We left the room leaving Stubby and Zach alone. We squeezed into a small hallway and she leaned against the wall glaring at me.

"What do you want?" She seethed. I frowned.

"Where is Jess?" I demanded.

She stared at me dumb founded and I tried to explain.

"Jess got a text from you saying you wanted to hang out. Where is she?" I repeated.

"Umm… I never sent her a message Chris. My phone…" She paused for a moment her eyes widening in realization. "Oh, no." She gasped.

"What Alexis?"

"My phone was stolen by some strange men." She exclaimed. I felt my cheeks darken and I stared in to her eyes with complete urgency.

"Who Alexis?" I asked.

"I don't know Christopher. They had ski masks over their faces." She breathed worriedly. I sighed my brows knitting together. I pulled out my phone and placed it to my ear. There were three rings and then some one answered with a gruff "hello?"

"Hello sir I would like to report a missing person." I said with dread.

Jessica- POV

"That's a stupid reason to want revenge." I retorted after he finished his story. He had taken off my gag during the story so that I could respond.

"I actually think it is an excellent reason to get revenge." He said smirking. I frowned trying to process this all.

"After he practically ruined my life I decided to find some friends." He said smugly.

"I'm guessing that's how Joey and Kyle got all wrapped up in this." I said. I would have crossed my arms but I was still tied to the wooden poll. He shrugged and stood up and was about to say something when my phone started buzzing and playing "Hero." He smiled and I felt my face transform from tough to horrorstruck.

"Hello?" He said flipping open my phone.

Christopher – POV

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"Oh, you don't recognize my voice? Well that's sad." Said the man.

"What? All I want to know is where my girlfriend is?"

"Well then if you can't look into your heart to remember me then I guess you'll never know." He whispered darkly. He hung up leaving me listening to a buzzing sound. I pulled the phone away from my ear my hands though wouldn't release it.

"Chris? Chris what's the matter?" Stubby coming up behind me.

"Jess has been kidnapped Stubby! That's what the matter is!" I yelled running and kicking a small table down, the papers on it flying everywhere. I never acted like this but how could I not. My girlfriend was being held by some insane people and she was probably scared or hurt or both and it just made my heart turn black. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I turned to look at Stubby.

"Dude, I promise you we'll get her back." He said softly. I nodded but sunk to the floor leaning against the wall. There was a knock at the door and I heard Stubby get up and leave. There was a loud commotion at the door as some people were brought into the study.

"Hello Mr. Wilde, I am the chief at the L.A. police department." Said a chubby man with a fake looking mustache. It was real though. He explained to me that he would do anything in his power to find Jessica. I cooperated and gave them a picture of her. They thanked us and told me that they'd call the minute they got word about her location. Once they left I felt so tired and frustrated. Stubby decided to stay the night but I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was my Jess all alone, scared, hurt. I felt like punching a hole in the wall, which again is unlike me. I stared up at the ceiling and waited till morning to come. That's when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said darkly after seeing Jessica's ring tone.

"What a nice way to great you girlfriend rock star." Came Jessica's voice and I jumped up from my spot on the bed.

"Jess? Oh my god! Are you alright?" I said panicking.

"I'm fine. But I don't have much time."

"Why? Jess where are you?"

"I'm in some warehouse." She answered and then I heard a few yells in the background.

"You idiots! I told you to watch her!"

I heard shuffling and then Jess screaming.

"Jess! Jess! Leave her alone!" I shouted.

"No promises lover boy!" Growled a voice and then the line went dead.

**Cliffhanger! If you want more well good then tell me! Just click the button below that says review!**

**If I get 10 more then I'll update! And thank you to the people that reviewed! Go you!**


	3. don't you remember?

Jess- POV

"Oww! That hurts!" I cried out as Tyler twisted my arm behind my back. "Oww! Please! Please stop!"

"Maybe that will teach you not to disobey orders!" He shouted.

"But you never gave me an order!" I half sobbed. He twisted my arm farther and I shrieked in the pain I was experiencing. I wanted Christopher, I wanted him so badly and I felt like beating myself for being so stupid and entering the alley. Like Alexis would want to talk to me. Too her I was nothing but a nobody that was dating a famous pop star.

I then felt the grip on my arm release and I looked back at Tyler who was scowling. He grabbed my collar and pushed me against the wall.

"Do it again." He said.

"What?" I said flabbergasted. Hadn't he just punished me for doing that?

"I said do it again." He snapped.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You do it." I said sharply. "I'm not calling my boyfriend and betraying him, which is probably what you're planning."

"Fine!" He growled and pulled my phone out of my pocket. He flipped it open and went to speed dial.

"Hello? Jess?" I heard Christopher shout.

"No, it's your old friend." Tyler said smoothly.

"I don't know you!"

"Well then I guess will have to meet up. Maybe cafe La Boheme" He said smiling. I froze at the name. That's where I had been abducted in the first place.

"Alright I'll meet you there." He paused and listened. "Yes I'll bring Jessica. Alright see yeah" He flipped the phone shut and looked at his goons.

"You watch her while I go to the meeting." He ordered. They nodded and I stared at him in shock.

"But you said you would bring me!" I exclaimed. He smiled and shook his head.

"You see Jessica that is called lying." He said smugly. I stared at him in horror and watched him leave as I was brought back to the poll by Joe and Kyle. I could have fought but I stood still in defeat because nothing I could say or do would change his mind.

Why is it that I felt empty? I don't know what to do anymore and I fear that I'm scared for life. Again I don't know what to do anymore.

Christopher-POV

I raced to the restaurant as fast as I could and didn't get a ticket. (Not a surprise) I walked into the café and waited for the stranger to appear with my Jess. I waited and waited and waited till I recognized a man with shaggy black hair.

"Tyler?" I said surprised as I watched him sit down at my table.

"Hey cousin how's it going?" He said grinning sheepishly.

"You? But why?" I said so confused.

"Because you ruined my life don't you remember?"

I shook my head in surprise and confusion.

"It all started in 9th grade remember?"

Flash Back

"And the winners are Christopher and Tyler Wilde!" The principle announced as me and Tyler stepped forward. "What a pair of amazing singers! And they have been offered by these two talent scouts a contract!"

I smiled proudly and Tyler and I walked with the scouts to a glossy black limo.

End of Flash back

"They said it would be better if there was only one Wilde." He said scornfully. "I fully deserved that opportunity! Not you!" He shouted.

The restaurant became silent as they watched us argue.

"Where is Jess?" I demanded. "You said you'd bring her!"

"Which makes you very gullible." He half chuckled half grunted.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Like I'd tell you!"

"Please! I'm sorry. Come on Tyler. We're cousins. We shouldn't be like this."

"And did you stand up for me when they said they would brush me aside? No you didn't, so go to hell Christopher and you'd better hope God receives both you and Jessica's souls."

**Sorry that this chapter was so short I am having a hard time getting Ideas**

**If you could offer me some ideas I would be able to post**

**The chapters a whole lot faster.**

**And thank to all those who posted! **

**Please review and suggest your thought and ideas with**

**This story. Thanks and read some of my other ones that I also need some advice on!:D**


	4. Stolen

Christopher- POV

I watched as Tyler jumped up from the table and stormed out. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and took it out and looked at the screen.

Cops and me just arrived were outside – S

I pushed reply and texted him an old picture of Tyler and me that I had taken two summers ago and wrote underneath.

It's this guy! Quick he's walking out! - C

I pushed send and made my way out of the restaurant. I watched the cops put handcuffs on Tyler, who looked over at me and scowled. The got him in a police car and I watched as he glared at me every second till they drove away.

"Mr. Wilde?" Said one of the officers.

"Yes?" I said looking over at him. He had dark blonde hair and brown eyes and he looked about 21 or 22.

"Would you like to come down to the station? That's where will be interrogating him."

"Sure." I said and walked with him and got into the front seat of his police car.

"Hey Stubby! Could you drive Cher over to the station and I'll meet you there?" I asked him.

"Sure man." He said shrugging. I threw the keys to him and watched him race over to Cher and hop into the front seat. The officer pulled out of the parking space and I watched as Stubby trail behind.

"So what's your name?" I asked as we drove.

"Um Thomas… Thomas Jones Mr. Wilde."

"Dude you don't have to call me Mr. Wilde. Call me Christopher." I suggested. He nodded but looked uncomfortable.

"So how long have you been a policeman?" I asked.

"I just started this year." He shrugged. I nodded and looked out the window.

"So you lost girlfriend?" He asked. I shook my head and looked him in the eyes.

"Not lost, stolen." I said darkly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault, it's his." I said nodding my head to the car in front of us that held Tyler. He sighed and looked ahead and didn't talk again.

We pulled into the station and I watched as they brought Tyler inside, two guards in front to guards in back and two guards holding onto him.

Stubby walked over to me and we went inside and took a seat and waited. When someone finally came out it was Thomas.

"Would you like to come in while we are questioning him?" I nodded and I stood and looked down at Stubby but he held his hands up in a way of saying no.

"Its okay man, I'd rather wait out here."

"Okay suit yourself. I'll be right back."

I walked into the room and saw Tyler seated in a chair with an old man with grayish brown hair yelling at him.

"You better answer these, questions boy because I don't have all day!" The old guy shouted. Then I did a fake cough and the man looked over at me in surprise and then composed himself back to his normal expression. A scowl.

"Mr. Wilde, this boy is an uncooperative little demon! He has been rude and I for one cannot believe that this man is your cousin!" The man said glaring at Tyler.

"Yeah because I'm not a goody, goody, like Chrisy here!" Tyler retorted.

"Umm… I'm sorry who are you?" I said ignoring Tyler and looking at the old man.

"I'm Detective Nichols." He said proudly.

"Umm… Okay." I said. "Maybe we could call her. She could still have her phone or maybe track it?"

"Good idea… How bout you try calling her." He suggested.

"Sure." I said pulling out my phone and dialing Jessica's number. I heard it start to ring and then I heard my song "Hero" begin to play.

"What the heck?" I said. One of the officers pulled a phone out of Tyler's pocket. Jessica's phone. I felt the color drain from my face and ended the call. Tyler had her phone so how was I suppose to find her?

Then the lights went out and there were shouts all over the place. It was mostly the loud curses of the detective. Then the lights were one as fast as they were turned off and I immediately looked to Tyler who wasn't where he was supposed to be. He was gone just like that and there went my chance at finding Jess.

Jessica-POV

I waited hoping that they would find me but my request has not been answered if only they could find me if only I had been more clever and resourceful and maybe that would have helped me escape. If only.

**Hey thanks Warrior cat lover412 for your idea. They will find her I promise but I loved your idea and thank you so much for suggesting it or else I would have never come up with this chapter!**

**I would also like to thank all the praise that I have accepted and I hope you keep reading and tell your friends about the story! **** Thanks so much to all of you and give me some Ideas for the next chapter and onward! Thanks again! Cho darlings!**


	5. Anne Boleyn

Tyler – POV

She wasn't very happy with me.

"You idiot! What the Hell is the matter with you! You're very lucky that you didn't spill or else your body would be lying on the ground of this van with blood spilling from your head. You moron and your goons better still have the girl in there grasp or else there is going to be some serious damage to your face!" She shrieked. I looked away and whispered sorry but her face was still squished up into a scowl.

She dropped me off at the entrance to the warehouse.

"Don't fail me again or else. I guess that means I have to take measures into my own hands."

She slammed the door shut and drove away. I then I heard a Bing on my phone and looked at the screen and it was a text from her.

Finish her at 8pm tonight. Use a gun. – A

I sighed and walked inside. And found blood all over.

"You stupid B****! What the hell were you thinking?" Yelled Joe, and I heard a few grunts.

"JOE!" I shouted I watched him back out of the shadows holding a beaten Jessica by the neck.

She had bruises all over her body. She had a bloody nose and had a few cuts and some were on her forehead. She had a flat lip and a swollen eye.

"Oh my god! What did you do!" I shouted. "Put her down!"

Joe dropped her on the ground and she ground. Blood was everywhere and I gasp and then glared up at them.

"You idiots she said to no damage her! She's very important!"

"Sorry sir." He bowed like I was a king and I rolled my eyes. "It's just she was being rude and she got out of her ropes."

"That doesn't mean you beat her!" I hissed . "Tie her back up."

He nodded and I watched Kyle help him tie her limp body up to the poll. She moaned and I walked over to her.

"I hope you learned your lesson Miss. It's my turn though now to teach you one."

I kicked her in the gut and she winced in pain and began to cry. I stood up and saw that some of her finger and all of her toes were bending the wrong way. Oops, should talk to Joe and Kyle about that.

I watched as she looked up at me and I sighed and stood up feeling her stare after me and I was overwhelmed with guilt.

Christopher – POV

I sat on the sofa and listened to Alexis who was ranting on and on about how she was going to sue whoever stole her phone.

"So I went to the police officers and asked them to trace my phone and they said they found it somewhere in a small town named Littell. And they said that they'd meet me there and Jess might be there-."

I jumped up the moment she said Jess.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Come on let's go!"

Tyler-POV

AN HOUR AFTER CHRISTOPHER, STUBBY, AND ALEXIS GOT INTO THE CAR

"Alright it was almost eight and so might as well get this over with." I sighed and walked over to where Jessica was. Her eyes were closed so I walked over and undid her binds. I pulled out the gun I had gotten out of my desk I put it to her head and I felt her struggling to get free. "Sorry." I said feeling guilty again for killing an innocent person.

Jessica- POV

I was going to die! I was going to die! I thought of one of my favorite queens the mother of Elizabeth the first. Anne Boleyn. I still remember my teacher reading her last words when she was killed. She was an inspiration so I was going to remember her strong words.

"Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am hither to accuse no man, nor to speak any of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die. But I pray God save the king and send him long reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle to my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire for you all to pray for me. Oh lord have mercy on me, to God I condemn my soul."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I prayed over and over again: "Please lord Jesus except my soul."

Then I felt to the ground and turned to see a blonde young man tackling Tyler. My eyes filled with tears again but they were tears of joy. So unlike Anne Boleyn my love came to save me.

"Christopher!" I shouted happily. He turned and smiled he left an unconscious Tyler on the ground and walked over bent down and kissed me. It was urgent and I began to cry. He pulled away and looked at me and had a pained look on his face.

"Oh my God! What did they do." He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. I had missed him so much.

"Aww! How happy now sit up and against the wall whispered a voice.

"Who's there?" Christopher commanded.

"Me." Said Alexis stepping out of the shadows holding a gun in her hand and pointing it right at me.


	6. you will pay!

**Sorry for taking so long to post this**** I feel terrible but I just wanted a little brake. I've been busy with school and stuff. A whole bunch of projects so little time to write. I want to thank some people**

**Kittenamos: Thank you girl for the idea! It's kind of funny since you stole the thoughts right out of my head. I started cracking up at that! But thanx for throwing that in there and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Warrior cat lover412: Thank you for the idea**** I just decided to change and shift it around a little bit hope you didn't mind! But thank so much**

**I hope you all can share your insight and thoughts and even better ideas on this book! With out you I don't know it I'd continue! And for those of you who thought the last one was confusing I apologize. You see I had just finished reading and watching the story of the "Other Boleyn girl" I am seriously sorry I ran out of ideas and I really like Queen Anne she fascinates me! I hope you can forgive me for that. I'm not going to do it again since it felt cheesy but yeah I felt confused when I wrote it. **

**But that is why I need your thoughts **** so I hope you give them to me!**

Christopher looked at Alexis in shock and so did I. Alexis did this? But why? I thought staring at her. Christopher gripped my hand tightly and gave me an uneasy look but he spoke firmly and without stuttering.

"Alexis? Why have you done this?"

"Because you dumped me!" She shrieked. "You dumped me and I vowed to make you pay!"

Christopher froze in shock and looked at her curiously.

"Umm Alexis… you broke up with me." Christopher stated calmly.

"Yeah didn't really mean it! I thought you would run after me and say u were sorry but noooooooooooo! You just had to accept it and go gallivanting off and sing a song to miss boring over here and make me look bad! What the hell were you thinking!"

"I wasn't in love with you Alexis. Don't you see that? I thought you were in love with zak. That's why you were having dinner together."

"I paid him okay! But I thought that would make you jealous and you'd forget about the crap standing right there!"

"I'm still hear ya no." I said a little offended by such a rude comment. Christopher and Alexis ignored me completely.

"Alexis how was I suppose to know any of this? I thought you liked him!

"Well now you know!" She screamed. An injured Tyler got off the floor and wrapped his arm around my waist, and the other around my neck before Christopher could react.

"Make one move Wilde and I'll suffocate her." Christopher looked at me with deep worry but I was already losing oxygen and becoming dizzy.

Then I passed out.

**Sorry this was short! This is why I need ideas!**


	7. forever

"Jess?" Whispered a voice I opened my eyes to see a pair of sky blue eyes staring into mine.

"Christopher?" I choked. My head really hurt. I let out a groan and then I heard loud foot steps.

"Are they up?" Said a dangerous voice. I opened my eyes just a little to see a blonde haired women in front of me smirking. I groaned again. So it wasn't a dream, me and Christopher are in trouble and it's all my freaking fault! I found that my hand cuffs were tied to the back of my chair. My wrists felt sore and I looked over to Christopher who was staring at me worriedly. I inwardly sighed and then turned my head to stare up at Alexis who was smirking in triumph.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." She said smugly. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my feet. Lord how were we going to get out of this? Then I felt pain in my side and cried out.

"No! Leave her alone!" I heard Chris yell. I looked to my side to see a large cut. Blood dripped down it and I listened to the sickening sound as it hit the floor.

_Drip_

_Drop_

_Drip_

_Drop_

_Drip_

_Drop_

_Red…_

_Sticky…_

_Blood…!_

I began to gasp at the fiery pain that engulfed me and I felt as if they a lighten me on fire. I winced as a kick hit my other side and I heard more yelling from Chris's direction. Then I heard sirens and more yelling. I heard Alexis's loud screaming and I felt warm hands release me from my bondage.

"_She's loosing a lot of blood._" Said a voice.

"_We need to get her to the hospital!"_

"_She needs more blood!"_

"_Get her into the ambulance!"_

"_You stay with me now Jess." _Said a familiar voice. Christopher's voice. My Christopher. I looked up at him and whispered: "I love you." And then everything went black.

When I awoke I was sitting in a hospital bed. Wires and IV wires were attached to me and I winced.

"Hey." Said a quiet voice. I looked to see Christopher getting up from his spot in a chair and coming to my side. "Thank god." He breathed his breath hot on my face. I tried to smile but it hurt.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" I croaked.

"5 days." He said sorrowfully. "I was so worried. I am so sorry Jess. This was all my fault."

"No it's not. I left the house. It's my fault for not thinking…" I trailed off but all I could do was stare at him. I hadn't seen him in days and now her he was in front of me smiling sadly down at me. I wanted to make that a happy smile but I couldn't think of a way to do so. "What happened to Alexis and Tyler?" I asked.

"They're in jail. Until you are better and can attend the trial, they're putting it off." Christopher said his face darkening.

"Hey!" I said lifting up my hand and placing it under his chin. "Everything is okay now. You are here with me and I am happy."

He smiled and nodded leaning down and brushing his lips against mine.

"Forever I will be with you. And forever we will be happy." He breathed. I smiled at the thought of forever and grew peaceful knowing that Christopher Wilde, my boyfriend, was beside me and happy.

_Forever._

**THANK YOU ALL! I very much enjoyed writing this story and now that it's over I'm kind of sad. I hope you liked it! And thank you also for all the people that gave me their thoughts. Getting reviews is a real treat. One that I'd hate to miss out on! :D**


End file.
